You're Here Now
by ArchAnime
Summary: TakMit. Takes place after last episode Takuto and Mitsuki finally can live a future filled with music and love with kisses and hugs. Takuto gets his memories back.
1. Reintroduction

**You're Here Now**

_**A fan fiction dedicated to an awesome and touching anime. It's about dreams and love and how it's possible to be truly happy if you just believe and never give up, not even at the last moment.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite or any of the characters associated with the series.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Reintroduction**

* * *

**NOTE: _This takes place after the last episode._**

_"Takuto!" The scream echoed through the air. A male stopped in his tracks. His guitar slung over his back. He turned to stare at the person who had called his name. He began walking towards the familiar figure. He did not know who she was, but he knew he had to approach her._

_"Meroko! Meroko!" The girl called into the sky. "Thank you! Meroko!"_

_"Meroko?" The boy raised a shining feather he had picked up and stared at it for a long moment. His mind raced as memories flooded back to him. He looked over the girl again. "Mi... Mitsuki..." He felt out of words. It was just so much to take in at one time. For the past six weeks he had been confused out of his mind. He did not understand what had happened throughout the last two years of his life. Now he felt a surge of feelings and emotions in him. "That's... that's right..." He looked down at himself. "But... how? I don't understand. Why am I alive?"_

_"Takuto..." Mitsuki smiled, tears welling in her chocolate orbs. She felt this overwhelming surge of joy. "You remember don't you?" All she received was a half nod. Obviously this man was still unsure of what was happening._

Mitsuki opened her eyes, yawning. She turned over on her side, still tired. She had dreamed of the past. That event had taken place three years ago. It was actually only a couple days after her sixteenth birthday. Many things had changed.

Meroko was no longer around for she was an angel. She came to visit once in while. She was aloud to, but usually she just had cases where she had to guard over to life of some person and make sure they _didn't_ die. It was the complete opposite of being a shinigami. (Shinigami: Death Angel)

Takuto had been a lone singer for the past years. Now that Mitsuki had turned sixteen she was prepared to show the world Full Moon again. She was going to. It was the third year anniversary since she had left. Still she heard people talking of her on the streets. Most said had much of a shame it was for her to leave so young.

Mitsuki still lived with her grandmother and maid. She felt sad that Takuto had to live alone, but was happy that he lived next door to her. It made things simpler.

As for the nineteen year old Takuto, in general, he was grateful to be done with the life of a shinigami and even happier that Mitsuki and him could be together now without the rules of the heavens getting in the way.

Masami Ooshige, Full Moon's manager and adult friend, stuck by Mitsuki's side through all of her surgery recovery time, but now has baby boy named Shinka. The father is no other than Wakaouji. The small family lives happily in a large house just down the street from Mitsuki.

Mitsuki looked towards the clock. Her blond hair blocking some of the view. She pushed it down and blinked tired eyes. The clock read 6:00am. Mitsuki moaned, but sat up. The alarm was set to go off in a half hour. She shut it off. Since she was already awake it would be unnecessary.

Today would be a busy and exciting day. Takuto was going to be having a concert. The people loved him as much as Full Moon. This was Mitsuki's opportunity. She would be a secret guest at his concert and reintroduce her voice to her fans. It would be great! She was supposed to nineteen now, but sixteen was not to far away. She could always just say she had not aged in appearance or add a little extra makeup to make her look older.

**Later**

Singing, Takuto smiled to his fans. He played his guitar with ease. In the background was a drummer and someone to play on the keyboard, but they just played for the money. Usually Takuto sang alone, but with this huge crowd that would just not work.

Stopping the sung with a quick guitar solo, Takuto began to wave. A huge smile on his face. His hair was tied back into its usual pony-tail and he looked as handsome as he always did. Hungry teen girls reached out for him. He took a subconscious step back on the stage so they did not grab his clothes. He wore jeans and his familiar blue, hooded jacket.

Takuto was performing on the same stage Full Moon had three years back. Now it was time to show the world her singing again. He looked back towards the curtains of backstage, knowing the beautiful girl was waiting anxiously to let the people see her once again.

He looked back to the crown. In the front row were many girls, but also Mitsuki's grandma and made. Some of Mitsuki's friends had come to Takuto, not knowing she would appear. Madoka was also in the front row. She also enjoyed Takuto's singing. Truthfully she liked Takuto. She wanted to meet him and she had no idea he was involved with Full Moon. No one did. Takuto Kira and Full Moon together would be all over the news and it just could not be known until Full Moon showed her face on stage again.

Some of Mitsuki's friends had learned that Mitsuki was Full Moon, but watching her age, but she just told them she had worn high heels and makeup. It was a ridiculous excuse, but they would never believe the truth. They had kept it to themselves.

"All right! All right!" A woman walked out on stage. "Come down. Now today we have a special surprise for you all." She looked around as everyone closed their mouths to hear the news. Takuto let his guitar rest on the sling around his neck and shoulder and placed his hands to his side. "I myself was shocked to hear this news, but we have a mystery quest hear right now. This person has been gone for some time now, but is back to show the world what she's made of. We're going to turn off these lights and when they go back on you'll all figure out just who came to sing for you today!" Everyone began clapping and cheering.

The lights went out. Only whispering could be heard.

Meanwhile, backstage, Takuto placed his guitar beside a chair and looked towards Mitsuki, also know as Full Moon. She looked scared. People were on stage setting up. She only had a couple minutes.

Swallowing Mitsuki began to ask a question. She stopped and looked down, ashamed that she felt this way. She was supposed to be used to this and happy, but she was more nervous than anything. She wondered what the people would say...

"Come down, Mitsuki." Takuto assured her. He approached and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I can't... I can't do it... What if your fans never liked me to begin with?"

"I saw plenty out there who showed up at your concert."

"They..."

"Mitsuki?" Masami had left Wakaouji to watch Shinka. She could not miss this for the world. "What is it?"

"I... I don't think I can."

"Don't act like that. You came here for a purpose Mitsuki. Don't let them all down out there. This is your time. All of us are routing for you. No matter what they think we'll still be hear." Takuto spoke encouraging words. Mitsuki smiled and nodded. He was such a good person. That was why she loved him so much.

"Thank you, Takuto." Mitsuki tensed when Takuto kissed her lips gently, but did not stop smiling.

"Do your best." He stepped back from a beaming Mitsuki. She nodded.

"I... know... this is sort of last minute and all, but could you... Well I'm performing Eternal Snow and I was just wondering if you could... play lead guitar. It would make things easier." Takuto placed to stubborn hands on his waist and stared at Mitsuki.

"I'll do it." He could not help, but to surrender to those longing eyes. "But just this once."

The crowd of people's heart pounding. None of them spoke anymore. They were all to excited. Who was their mystery guest? Suddenly to side lights went on and in the shadow a figure could be seen. Music started playing. A song began. The crowd knew this song. Every single one of them. It was Eternal Snow. That voice... That voice was Full Moon!

The people wanted to cheer and cry out in joy, but the song was playing and was not to be interrupted. Camera's flashed all over. The next lights that went on were the lights that revealed the drummer, keyboard man, and Takuto. The crowd cheered lightly seeing the main man and then all the lights went on. Cheers echoed at the conformation of their mystery quest. The song went on for another two minutes and then ended.

Full Moon waited nervously. She looked around at the people who made no noise for a few moments. Takuto was worried they would not be pleased. Mitsuki would never get over letting down fans.

Suddenly cheers rose. They were higher and louder than ever. Mitsuki's hope was renewed. She smiled and tears of joy welled in her eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you so much everyone!" The cheers only grew louder. Mitsuki ran into the arms of Takuto. He almost fell over, but returned her hug. "They liked it... Thank you."

Madoka watched an awe. She had not seen Full Moon in so long. Now seeing her friend made her happy, but seeing her friend in her crushes arms did not. She frowned, hoping the two were just friends. She did not want to be mad a Full Moon, but if Full Moon and Takuto Kira were together it would complicate things.

_The press was all over the reintroduction of Full Moon. Recording agencies all wanted to talk to her. On the front page of all the newspapers were headlines saying things like: _

**Full Moon back in action**

**Full Moon appears at Takuto Kira's concert**

**Full Moon and Takuto Kira. A couple?**

**

* * *

**

**_Thank you for all your support. I'm going to need 10 reviews before I write the next chapter._**


	2. Damn Media

**You're Here Now**

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry. You gave me twice as many reviews as I asked for and it still took me forever to update. I had almost finished this chapter by the time I had about fourteen of my twenty-four reviews, but my computer crashed and the chapter was completely deleted, along with every other file I had. I have a problem with rewriting things when they erased, because I feel like it won't be the same, so you can imagine why I had to wait so long to update.**

**Also if anyone out there watches Inuyasha and likes the couple Inuyasha and Kagome, I have plenty fictions for them on my profile page.**

**

* * *

**

**(Sorry for not adding this in the last chapter)**

_**Warning: May contain sexual content in the future**_

_**Rating: T for Teen**_

**Couple: Takuto and Mitsuki**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**

* * *

**

**RECAP: **Madoka watched an awe. She had not seen Full Moon in so long. Now seeing her friend made her happy, but seeing her friend in her crushes arms did not. She frowned, hoping the two were just friends. She did not want to be mad a Full Moon, but if Full Moon and Takuto Kira were together it would complicate things.

_The press was all over the reintroduction of Full Moon. Recording agencies all wanted to talk to her. On the front page of all the newspapers were headlines saying things like: _

**Full Moon back in action**

**Full Moon appears at Takuto Kira's concert**

**Full Moon and Takuto Kira. A couple?**

**END RECAP**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Damn Media**

**

* * *

**

Golden, straight locks of hair danced in the breeze that blew through the window of the moving car. Picking up a hand, Mitsuki tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear to keep them from tickling her cheeks.

Takuto kept one hands on the wheel, while giving Mitsuki an admirable look. "So where are we going?"

"You mean you don't know?" There was the smallest spit of fret in her tone, but other than that there was trust.

"I mean, where do you wanna go?" Takuto clarified. Mitsuki blushed a bit from embarressment.

"You choose."

"It's your celebration." Keeping his eyes ahead of him this time, Takuto noticed a few black cars near one another. It looked somewhat suspicios. He moved his head a little closer to the windshield to get a better look at them.

"I'd like to go somewhere simple." Mitsuki looked at Takuto and noticed his unawareness to what she was saying. She followed his eyes to see the cars. "A coencidence?"

"Huh?" Takuto finally registered what Mitsuki was saying. "Oh, yeah." All the cars turned of the highway at the next light. _'Or maybe not...'_ Takuto watched them go and figured they were part of some organization that had nothing to do with him.

Mitsuki leaned back and situated in the seat a little better. She clicked the lock button on the door, just to be safe. Takuto stopped the car just as the light went from green to red.

"So again, where to?" Mitsuki hadn't had time to answer as she heard a male voice call to her. Turning her head over she saw a silver sports vehicle. There were two guys in the front and another three jammed into the back.

"Hey pretty lady." The driver spoke. He had black hair, slicked back with jel or moose. His muscles were bulky and almost ripped through his onlyx top.

Mitsuki didn't reply. She could hear Takuto growling from her side. She wanted to avoid controversy tonight.

"You wanna come and take a ride with us?" Mitsuki figured they didn't know she was Full Moon. She could tell from their eyes and the drivers slurred words that they were either drunk or high. She didn't know which. She, personally, wasn't used to people looking that way.

Mitsuki nervously looked towards the light, wondering when it would turn green and prayed it would be soon.

"Oh, come on now. Ya gonna just ignore me like that? You hurt my feelings."

Takuto had had about anough of this. He would normally want to fight, but he noticed the desperation in Mitsuki's eyes. That was the last thing she wanted. He knew that.

Takuto pushed on the perdal in park mode. The engine sang the sweet song of challenge.

"Put your seat belt on." The male musician ordered. Mitsuki gained a whole lot more fret in her orbs this time.

"No, don't." She didn't want this.

"Mitsuki, It'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Mitsuki buckled her seat belt, as Takuto did the same with his onw. He reved the engine again.

"He's calling me out, boys." Mitsuki heard the driver chuckle to his buddies. They replied with chuckles of their own.

"We'll see how much longer they laugh." Takuto mumbled under his breath. He watched the traffic light carefully and alert. Finally it flashed green.

The two cars took off speeding. Taku's blue sports car matched speeds with the silver one at first. Then the silver car hit turbo. They seemed to blow Takuto away, but Takuto had a little trick of his own. _'To soon...'_ He thought to himself. His thumb popped open a small red case attatched near the key. He pushed down the red button within it. It was labled nitro.

_ZOOM_

Takuto's car raced past the silver one and to the next traffic light, which had turned red.

Takuto held a proud grin. Mitsuki, however, did not. She had bit her lip so hard that blood began to seep down her chin.

Takuto looked at her with a smile. When he saw the lip, he felt slightly guilty.

"Mitsuki." He pulled a tissure from a compartment between them and grabbed her chin. She had not noticed she was bleeding until Takuto began gently wiping the brick fluid from her face.

"Oh." Was all she mumbled. The silver car pulled up beside them. Mitsuki began to roll up the window before Takuto heard them again. "Pizza!" Mitsuki pointed in the opposite direction of the car. "Lets get pizza."

"Pizza?" Takuto gave her one of those looks that said he didn't quite know if she was serious. "All you want is pizza after your first concert in four years?"

"Yeah. I'll be nice and simple." She beamed. Takuto wouldn't argue. If that was what she wanted, that was what she'd get.

"Pizza, it is." His blinker showed he would turn left. He turned the steering wheel into the plaza. The pixxa place was separated from the other stores.

Glancing at his rear-view mirror, Takuto saw the silver car. He glowered, hoping one day he could get his hands on the males in that car. How dare they treat Mitsuki that way. She wasn't a piece of raw meat. She was a pure-hearted girl and she was _his_.

The door unlocked and the couple headed in.

**Later**

After the pizza, Takuto and Mitsuki decided to rent a movie or two. Takuto picked out the first one they would watch. Mitsuki picked out the other.

Sitting on Takuto's black, leather couch, Mitsuki tried to get comfortable, but wasn't able to when she didn't know what they were going to watch. Takuto had not let her see the title of the movie.

As expected, Takuto had chosen and old horror film, knowing it would scare Mitsuki. He had grown fond of teasing her. Throughout most of the movie she had sqweeked and squeeled and covered her eyes. Takuto kept assuring her it was safe when she began pressing her face into his side, not that he minded.

When they movie had ended, Mitsuki let out a large sigh of relief. She had made Takuto put on her movie next. It was a comedy, which would make her forget the fear of the last movie.

Later on, while watching the movie, Mitsuki had fallen asleep. Her eyes had been to tired to keep open. She currently leaned onto Takuto, her head rested on his shoulder. He, too, was beginning to grow sleepy. _'Mitsuki's comfortable.'_ He began thinking. _'She smells nice.'_ He exhaled all the breath that made him tense and relaxed into the couch. He was baout to drift off now, but the ring of his telephone stopped him.

He picked it up before it awoke Mitsuki.

"Hello." He muttered into the communicative device. The reply came from Mitsuki's housekeeper.

"Takuto-san, is Mitsuki there?" The woman sounded worried.

"Um... yeah. She's sleeping."

"Sleeping? Madam is concerned."

She fell asleep while watching a movie." Takuto informed sleepily.

"I shall tell Madam she's staying over a friends and she's already asleep than." The woman decided. Takuto nodded into the phone.

"All right." He hung up the telephone. He had had to move to get the phone, so Mitsuki had fallen from his shoulder. He didn't know she had awoken because of it. "Hey." He said tenderly. She loked still half asleep.

"I fell asleep."

"Yeah, go back to sleep. Your housekeeper knows." Mitsuki nodded. Takuto grabbed her hand and helped her rise. "You can sleep in the bed."

**

* * *

**

Mitsuki slept soundly on the large bed, a ablanket covered her up to her shoulders. Takuto looked upon her before leaving for the couch, where he would rest.

* * *

In the early morning there was quiet, but quick knocking on Mitsuki's home's door. The housekeeper hurried to answer.

"Masami Ooshige-san?" She said surprised.

"It Mitsuki here. It's important." The manager seemed out of breath.

"No, she's not." The housekeeper noticed a newspaper in the hands of the woman before her. She leaned forward to whisper. "She's next door."

"With Takuto!" She didn't see Mitsuki as that kind of girl.

"Shhh..." The woman hushed. "Madam will hear."

"Oh, right. Bye." She began heading next door at a run. She had to run out of the hate and down teh sidewalk, into the next gate. She had been working out to fully regain her shape, since the baby was bron, so this handn't cost her breath. She was getting used to it.

Takuto's home was a lot like Mitsuki's on the outside and inside, like most homes on the block, but little details differed each one and made them unique.

Masami rang the door bell on this home. There was no cranky, elderly woman to worry about. After two dings the door opened. Takuto was dressed in his clothes from the day before. He had obviously been to tired to change. He wore his usual blue jeans and a tight blue top that showed of his firm, but not bulky, abdomen and chest. As Ooshige recalled, he had also been wearing a black leather jacket, but he had removed that.

"Ooshige?" Takuto scratched his forehead casually in question.

"Where's Mitsuki?" She was in a fret of her own.

"She's sleeping." Masami pushed past Takuto. Immediately she noticed a blanket and pillow on the couch, telling her that was where Takuto had slept. She was happy to know Mitsuki and him had not slept together. "Hey!"

Ooshige stormed into what she assumed to be Takuto's room. She was correct. Mitsuki rested in the bed, but as the door popped open, the singer popped up.

"Ooshiga-san?" One of Mitsuki's lucky qualitites was that she didn't move around in her sleep much, so she didn't get bed head very often. She lacked it this morning.

"Mitsuki, we've got trouble." Masami handed Mitsuki the newspaper she held. The idol took it and examined the fron tpage. She gasped. Takuto walked over and sat on the bed beside her to read as well. He glared.

On the cover was not just on, but three pictures of Takuto and Mitsuki yesterday. Two were of them racing down the highway and one was of them eating pizza together.

The articles about them racing said plenty of things that didn't help either of their reputations. Of course they had to make up a nice lie for the race and they had to call them 'lovers' in the article beside them eating pizza. What got Mitsuki the most was the title:

**Do you really want your kids looking up to Full Moon or Takuto Kira?**

This was bad.

"What should we do?" Mitsuki asked, feeling helpless.

"I think we she just let it blow over, but for now you'll have to sat away from the media."

"Those bastards!" Takuto clenched his fist. He than ripped the newspaper from Mitsuki's hand and threw it hard at the wall. _'Damn media!'_

"By the way..." Ooshige changed the subject. "Since when do you sleep in Takuto's bed?"

**

* * *

**

**Well how was it? Nice and long. I wanted to make up for waiting so long to post it. I'm going to ask for another 10 reviews for this chapter, but if you don't want to, don't. I'm just curious of your opinions. It's always nice to know what the reader thinks. I can't really know what you are all thinking after all.**


	3. Precious Time

**You're Here Now**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for the reviews again. I just want you to know that this fan fiction _will_ go somewhere and it will go somewhere good. I have a really good idea for the plot and what not. So please don't lose hope because to beginning seems pointless. It's really not.**

**

* * *

**

**(Sorry for not adding this in the last chapter)**

_**Warning: May contain sexual content in the future**_

_**Rating: T for Teen**_

**Couple: Takuto and Mitsuki**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**

* * *

**

**RECAP: **"What should we do?" Mitsuki asked, feeling helpless.

"I think we she just let it blow over, but for now you'll have to sat away from the media."

"Those bastards!" Takuto clenched his fist. He than ripped the newspaper from Mitsuki's hand and threw it hard at the wall. _'Damn media!'_

"By the way..." Ooshige changed the subject. "Since when do you sleep in Takuto's bed?" **END RECAP****

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Precious Time**

**

* * *

**

Walking down the sidewalk, Full Moon could feel the sun beating down on her. People walked the streets chatting and complaining about the heat. It was a beautiful day, but also one with some amount of humidity.

A pair of sunglasses and a hat were used to disguise Full Moon from the public. Her feet were beginning to ache now. She was on her twenty-first block, carrying a thirty pound pack of books, which could make twenty-one blocks longer than it really was.

Mitsuki had decided to walk to the library. She had no work today and wouldn't mind catching up on some her her reading.

Walking mayn't have been the wisest approach, but Mitsuki didn't want to bother anyone for transportation. With last weeks aticle, she felt she had already been enough of a nuisance.

Her dressed whiped in a strong gust of wind and then settled. It actually felt nice in this summer heat.

Mitsuki's mind roamed to Takuto. He had seemed so mad lately and had taken it mout on everyone and everything around him, sadly that included Mitsuki. She had guiltily been avoiding him for the last few days. It hadn't really been that hard, considering he didn't seek company when he was in his current state.

Mitsuki pulled a whistle up to her view. It was the one that hung from a string around her neck.

A single red ribbon adorned it. Takuto had given her this whistle when he was a shinigami. It no longer worked, considering Takuto was no longer a death angel, but Mitsuki cherished it either way. She wanted to remember those days. They were fun. Even with death looming over her head back then, Mitsuki had never recalled being happier.

"Mitsuki?" Masami's voice rushed into Full Moon's ears. She turned. Her part time manager was wheeling a stroller. The woman's auburn hair was pulled into a pony-tail and she wore a white dress, decorated with daisies and falling petals.

Mitsuki eyed her in wonder. She had really seen the womam dress so casually. It fit her well. It was nice to see Ooshige at a time like this. Mitsuki wanted someone to talk to.

**

* * *

**

"So he won't listen to you?" Masami asked, summing up what Mitsuki had explained to her. The heat seemed to have lessoned over the last ten minutes. Masami and Mitsuki had taken seats on a street bench. In the stroller, Shinka slept soundly.

"I don't know it he's mad at me, or..."

"No, he would have no reason to be." Ooshige assured. "I'm sure he just hates being targeted by the media in a negative way. Maybe you should try talking to him again and calm him down."

"I don't know." She looked at her hands, which were anxiously folded on her lap. Her blond hair lapped over her shoulders and into her view with another gust. She hated feeling so far away from Takuto.

"Mitsuki..." Masami placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder and kept the other on the sleeping baby's stroller handle. "You're the only one he'll listen to."

"Thank you, Ooshige-san. I'll give it a try." Mitsuki got up, pulling her enlarged bag up with her.

"Wait." Masami stopped her before she could leave.

"Hmm?"

"I have one favor."

"Favor?"

"Well you see..." Ooshige began. "Our child sitter won't be able to work tonight. I have work and Keiichi does as well. If it's not to much trouble..." She trailed.

"Of course, I can watch Shinka." Mituski smiled brightly. She enjoyed watching the infant. She had done it a couple times before. He was such an angel. The adorable boy had blong hair like his father and his mothers brown eyes. He was small and cried a lot, but his crying could be quickly settled. "What time would you like me to come by?"

Masami smiled to her friend. Mitsuki could always be there in a time of need. She waited a moment before answering. It was nice to have a family. Mitsuki had become a close friend.

"Seven-thirty?"

"Seven-thirty it is." Watching Shinka was an interesting experience. The child was now a year and a half, so he had walking and some talking down, but not much more. His first word was Taki, which was actually short for Takuto. Takuto had helped Mitsuki watch him _once_ and the baby had seemed to grown fond of him. As Takuto had gone to leave that day with Mitsuki, the baby reached out to him, calling 'Taki!'.

**

* * *

**

Mitsuki had been given firm directions to lock all the windows and doors. She had heard some rumors that there was a suspicious chractersm roaming the neighberhood. Just the thought of someone breaking in gave Mitsuki a chill. The last thing she wanted was to have to fight off a murderer.

Mitsuki entered the child's room and looked down upon Shinka. He looked quite precious, sleeping with a rattle in one hand and his minature blue blanket in the other.

Beaming, Mitsuki felt her heart soar. A mother's instinct dropped down on her. She realized just how far she would go to protect this innocent child. Mitsuki didn't want to wake up the infant, so she decided it was time to exit.

Leaving the room, Mitsuki left only a night light on. She left the door cracked open, but held a device in her hand that would allow her to monitor the baby's noises. She would keep it close all night.

Plopping down on the couch, Mitsuki realized she was very tired. She couldn't sleep. She knew better. If there really _was_ someone walking around in the nights shadow, Mitsuki would have to stay alert. Ooshige and Wakaouji had placed their child's life in her hands for the next few hours. She would not betray their trust.

Even so, with this so strongly on her mind, she could not stop her eyes from sliding shut. They burned. She had not gotten much sleep for the last few nights and it was only taking affect now. What terrible timing?

**

* * *

**

Mitsuki slowly opened her eyes. She was in a very oncomfortable position. She would have been better off sleeping flat on the couch.

Looking around, she saw that the clock blinked 11:00pm. She had only slept for an hour. Her first thought was checking on the baby. She jumped up and rushed for his room. She was relieved to know he was still sound asleep. Nothing had taken place during her short slumber.

Suddenly there was a sound, a thump. Mitsuki's heart raced immediately. She did not want to assume the worst, but she already had. She was consumed in fear. _'It could have just been... something else.'_

"Ha, ha, yeah." She tried to smile, but it didn't quite work. Her first priority was making sure this child was safe. She wanted to lock herself in, but if the house was robbed that would be no good either.

Mitsuki opened the door and peeked out into the living room. She gulped back swelling fear. She wouldn't let anything get near this infant. The window was locked to the room, so now she had to lock the door. The key to the babies room was in a kitchen drawer. Masami had told her that before leaving, just in case of an emergency.

Locking the door behind her, Mitsuki could only hope that no one realized there was a life behind this door. Walking into the living room, Mitsuki faltered. She heard another thump and stopped in her tracks. _'On no... someone really is here.'_ She didn't know what to do. The first thing that came to her mind was to call someone and the one person she felt safe around was... _'Takuto!'_

Mitsuki headed for the phone and suddenly there was a much larger thump. She squeeked in fear, but didn't stop her journey to the telephone.

There were bangs now.

Boom! Boom!

A window broke. Mitsuki felt pain in her chest. She was worried so much. She grabbed the phone and dialed as quickly as she could. Her fingers shook the whole time. _'Pick up... pick up...'_ She pushed on, waiting.

"Hey." His voice was a bit grumpy, but at least her answered.

"Takuto!" Mitsuki's voice rung with worry. Takuto quickly went from annoyed to concerned.

"Mitsuki? What is it?"

"Someone..." There was another bang. Mitsuki screamed, knowing in moments she would be in big trouble.

"Mitsuki? What is it?"

"I'm at Ooshige's... someone's trying to get in. I don't know what to do." She was scared to tears.

"Alright, just hang on." He hung up the phone. Dialing 9-1-1 next, Full Moon waited. She would have enough time. She hung up the telephone.

Mitsuki looked around, wanting to hide. Rushing into the kitchen, she backed up against the side of a cupboard. Whoever it was that was there, obviously knew Mitsuki was there. She had screamed after all.

Now footsteps could be heard. The person was already in the home. Mitsuki dared to look around the cabinent. She saw someone wearing black. The face was covered in a black mask. _'Typical.'_ She couldn't help, but think. He was the stereotype of a robber.

Mitsuki felt as if her knees would buckle in worry. She had never been in this sort of situation. Watching the figure as he picked up items here and there, checking their value, Mistuki dared to breathe.

The man walked past the first door he came across and to the baby's one. _'No.'_ Mitsuki could only hope he left when he realized it was locked.

Her hopes were smashed as the man pulled out two paper clips from his pocket. He had already straightened and curved them in the right direction. Knealing he began to unlock the door.

"No!" Mitsuki jumped out from her hiding place. She was there to protect the baby and that was exactly what she was going to do, even if it cost her own life.

"Hmm?" The man turned and stood, alert now. She knew he had been waiting for her, for someone. "A girl?"

"Get away!" She yelled. She was no longer twelve or thirteen. She was sixteen, more mature. Mitsuki wouldn't allow fear to paralyze her.

"If you hand over your valuables I won't harm you." The man held his hands in front of him, keeping the paper clips steady. Mitsuki's mind said, _'Amature,'_ for reasons even she didn't know.

"The... there aren't any." Full Moon tried to hold in the stutter.

"Don't say that. Why lie ot me in a time so vital?"

"It's not lie!" She persisted.

"We'll just have to see about that." He approached Mitsuki. "Sit down." He ordered. The teen looked to her side and sat in a glossy kitchen chair. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to remain calm.

On the man's belt was a rolled up rope. He took it off its clip and dropped one end to unroll it.

"What are you going to do?"

"Keep quiet. From this point on you speak when I tell you to. You do as I say. Are we clear?" Mitsuki hesitated before nodding. "Put your hands behind the chair." Doing as he said, the young idol placed her hands behind what she was sitting on, predicting she would be tied up.

Approaching Mitsuki, the robber tied her hands. She winced at how tightly it was wrapped. Biting down on her lip she prayed someone would show up soon.

He headed straight for Shinka's room again and continued his lock-picking.

"No! No! No!" Mitsuki tried to distract him. "No." She repeated. The man ignored her. "Stop! Don't!"

**

* * *

**

_**Well I had more to the chapter, but instinct tells me to leave it here. You guys don't mind cliff-hangers, right?**_


	4. Raw Skin

**You're Here Now**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry, once more, for making you all wait, especially on a cliff hanger like the last one. I lost the rest of what I was going to write, so I have to completely rewrite the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

_**Warning: May contain sexual content in the future**_

_**Rating: T for Teen**_

**Couple: Takuto and Mitsuki**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **Approaching Mitsuki, the robber tied her hands. She winced at how tightly it was wrapped. Biting down on her lip she prayed someone would show up soon.

He headed straight for Shinka's room again and continued his lock-picking.

"No! No! No!" Mitsuki tried to distract him. "No." She repeated. The man ignored her. "Stop! Don't!" **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Raw Skin**

**

* * *

**

The man was positive there was something behind this door. Why else would the girl try so relentlessly to get him to stay away? She was becoming quite an annoyance with all her protests.

Looking back over his shoulder he saw her angered face. _'Cute.'_ His mind was momentarily distracted by her beauty. He was a robber, not a rapest. He had to make a living somehow. With another look over the teenager his realized something was familiar about her.

"Full... Moon..." The idol! He allowed himself to get over the shock and contnued to twist and turn to two paper clips just right.

"There's nothing you'll be interested behind that door!" Mitsuki bit her lip. She didn't even notice that it started to bleed under that pressure. Her wrist hurt more. She could feel them becoming raw from the used and tattered rope.

She moved her now tied ankles. They were completely stuck to the chair. With another scream the man jumped to his feet and faced her. She shut her mouth and stared at him. She was strong. Wasn't she? She wanted to be. She didn't wanted to feel this fear any longer.

"Shut up! You're really becoming such a bother!" Stomping over to her he stared into her eyes. His mask covered his face, but Mitsuki saw a deep and cold blue. The man took out tape from a side pouch. Duck-tape. He looked around for a moment and grabbed a sponge off the counted. "This'll have to do."

Mitsuki predicted his next move. He took the sponge and shoved it into her mouth. She tried to scream and push him back, but her binding only cut deeper into her flesh. Taking the tape, he taped across her mouth.

Tasting soap, Full Moon felt tears burn her eyes. She wanted to do something, anything, but never in her life had she felt so helpless. She wanted to be more clever, braver. If she was, she could protect Shinka.

Her eyes blured, but she could see the robber walk back over to the door. She couldn't imagine it would take him much longer, but she wanted to stall. She didn't want to give up.

Knock, Knock

Mitsuki's eyes widened. Someone was there. She was saved. Shinka would be alright.

"Mitsuki?" It was Takuto. Suddenly Mitsuki was not so happy. Her heart pounded in her ears. He was in danger. She sensed it. The man got up, alert, pulling a black pistol from his side. She had not even noticed that earlier. _'No! No!' _She wanted to warn him, but she couldn't speak. She shook her head, trying to push the sponge and break the tape seal, but as she pushed on the sponge, dirty water and soap spilled into her mouth. She felt an urge to gag. "Mitsuki?" Takuto knocked again.

The door knob began to turn slowly. It swung open. The thief pulled the gun up and shot straight for the opening, but when the door was completely opened, no one stood there. Mitsuki felt hopefully yet again. The man walked over and peaked out. He had not expected what happened next.

A boy slammed him in the face with a branch and he went flying backwards, slamming into the floor with a thud. Instantly passing out. Takuto moved in. He had surely not expected what he saw next.

Mitsuki sat helpless in a chair, bound and gagged. He rushed over to her. Carefull, but quickly her pulled the tape. She spit forward and a spong came out of her mouth. He frowned and began to untie her.

"Are you alright?" He asked in haste. As he unbound her, his eyes narrowed. Raw skin was under each section where rope he rested.

"Shinka." She managed to breathe out. "He needs to be checked on."

"First the ties." With the last knot undone, Takuto helped Mitsuki up. She fell forward, into his arms. Probably week from fear. Takuto's strong hands held her shoulders, so she would not fall.

"Please check on the baby." Sirens could be heard coming from somewhere nearby. Everything would be alright after all.

**

* * *

**

The man had been arrested. Keiich and Masami arrived a little while later. Mitsuki had called them and explained breifly. Shinka was perfectly fine. In fact, he had slept through the whole thing.

Mitsuki also called her maid. She didn't say anything about the robber, only told her she would be staying at Masami's. That was a lie. She really went with Takuto. His home was the only place she felt safe at at the moment.

On his couch, Mitsuki examined her bandaged wrist. Takuto had cleaned her tended to them a little while earlier. She had showered and put on pajamas. She kept some at Takuto's. (A/N: It's not really strange for her to be so comfortable staying at Takuto's. He stayed in her room for a year when he was her shinigami.)

Takuto himself had just gotten out of the shower. Mitsuki looked back, only to see him walk past her with just a towel wrapped around his waist. She blushed and turned away.

Mitsuki went into a line of thoughts, reflecting the night events. It all seemed to go by suddnely when she thought about it, but it had felt like forever when she was tied down. It was funny how things worked that way.

"Are you hungry?" Takuto walked around the couch, wearing boxer pants and a t-shirt that was barely loose. It showed of his upper muscles that were not bulky, but lean and hard. Perfect.

"No." Mitsuki shook her hand and looked down at her lap. She had never felt so awkward around Takuto. It bothered her that she felt that way at a time like this.

"Tired?"

"A little..." She admitted. Her eyes burned, begging to rest.

"You can sleep on my bed." He offered that plenty of times when she stayed. He always took the couch, but tonight Mitsuki didn't want that. He had saved her life. She was still a little shaky. Logically there was only one solution.

"Could you..." A blushed caressed her cheeks. "Could you stay with me tonight?" Her heart raced from embarressment, fear, and excitement. She faced the man before her. He also wore a light blush. Obviously he didn't know what to say. "It's just... I still..." She didn't want to say it. She didn't want to admit her fear. She hated that. The last thing she wanted to need was someone else's protection. "I feel lonely." It was true that she felt lonesome, but not true that that was the reason she wanted him to stay with her.

"I guess I could." Takuto scratched his chin shyly. He rather be close by anyway. It would be easier to safegaurd her that way.

**Dedicated to Takuto and Mitsuki**

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to ryhme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

**Howie Day: Collide**

**

* * *

**

**I just think the song fits them!**


	5. Simple Times

**You're Here Now**

* * *

**I think the ending was cute. Did you? I know writing authors notes in the middle of a chapter stops the flow. Sorry about that, but sometimes it's just necessary. I was really debating on whether or not I should have, but I just really wanted to say that.**

* * *

_**Warning: May contain sexual content in the future**_

_**Rating: T for Teen**_

**Couple: Takuto and Mitsuki**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite or any of the characters associated with the series.**

* * *

**Recap: **"Could you..." A blushed caressed her cheeks. "Could you stay with me tonight?" Her heart raced from embarrassment, fear, and excitement. She faced the man before her. He also wore a light blush. Obviously he didn't know what to say. "It's just... I still..." She didn't want to say it. She didn't want to admit her fear. She hated that. The last thing she wanted to need was someone else's protection. "I feel lonely." It was true that she felt lonesome, but not true that that was the reason she wanted him to stay with her.

"I guess I could." Takuto scratched his chin shyly. He'd rather be close by anyway. It would be easier to safeguard her that way. **End Recap**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Simple Times**

* * *

The sunrise was as gorgeous as ever. Oranges, pinks, blues... Few pink-turned clouds resided in the sky. It was destined to be a beautiful day, like so many others had been that month.

Within a comfy male's bedroom, two sleeping teenagers rested side by side. They were unaware of how close they had come to be throughout the night.

Takuto's rightarm was wrapped around Mitsuki's shoulder, her head lay upon his chest. There was silent breathing and the chirping of birds. No other sounds disturbed the peace of the atmosphere.

Mumbling something incoherent, Takuto stirred. His eyes flickered open. A beam of light shun through his curtains and onto his face. Pulling up a hand he tried to block the light. A weight rested on his chest. He's eyes roamed down until the came across a sleeping blond.

"Mitsuki?" His mind needed to clear and process. When he realized their position, a small blush came to his face. His ears burned with embarrassment. He pushed back the urge to jump away, knowing it would wake Mitsuki.

Carefully he removed his hand from around her shoulder. In doing this he had apparently awoken her. Her eyes blinked twice and then widened.

"No!" She screamed. Throwing her hands in the air, Mitsuki began to kick and push. Takuto's eyes widened and he rolled away from her. She screamed, before accidentally rolling of the bed.

"Mitsuki!" He had tried to stop the fall, but had apparently been to late. A small moan of pain reached his ears. He crawled over and looked down to see Mitsuki rubbing her head.

"Nightmare..." She murmured, sitting up.

"You okay?" Takuto's concern reached her. She gazed up at him and blushed. She must look ridiculous.

"Sorry... I had a bad dream and..."

"It's fine." He crossed his arms. He sounded angry, but Mitsuki knew him better than that. There were a few moments of silence.

Mitsuki looked around for a moment, trying to think. What day was it? What time was it? She needed to wake up a tad more. Shaking her head, she found a clock on a wooden dresser.

"Ha!" She smiled. That smile turned to a frown as she noticed what time it really was. "Past twelve... I overslept." Her eyebrows raised in fear. She repeated her previous statement. "I overslept! Oh no! I have a photo shoot at twelve-fourty-five." She scrambled to her feet, but in her rush she fell again.

She banged on the ground with her fist in frustration. She hated being clumsy. Getting to her feet again, her wrist was grasped.

"Mitsuki..." Takuto's voice was firm. She looked back at him and blinked in confusion. "I don't think they'll care if you're late after last night."

"Yeah, but..." Her frown grew larger. "They're counting on me."

"You shouldn't hurt yourself over something so unimportant." He furrowed his brows. His own photo shoot was later. He had nothing to rush for.

"Sorry." She pulled away from him and rushed out the door. He watched her departure.

"Stupid girl... she forgot shoes." He looked down. That look in her eyes had been so... distant. He hated that look, despised it fully.

Plopping down on the couch, Takuto placed a hand on his forehead. This was troublesome. When Mitsuki was sad, everyone seemed to be equally sorrowed. It was the same when she was happy.

Takuto decided he would just take a shower and escort her to her shoot. It was the least he could do. He knew her mind was in a jumble after last nights events. She wouldn't be safe if she went alone.

Looking down at the hand that had grabbed Mitsuki's wrist, Takuto glowered. Blood. She was still bleeding. What would her grandmother say if she saw? Takuto hoped the old woman didn't notice. Mitsuki had enough on her shoulders already.

**Later On**

Mitsuki eyed the paper. She bit down on her lower lip. Now everyone would know. Her grandmother as well. She had been able to keep it from her when she walked in that morning, but with it in the news she would no longer be able to hide the truth.

She read over the front page again:

**Full Moon Attacted While Babysitting**

She sighed and slumped down onto the closest chair. She had been the recent main topic in a lot of newspapers. She had wanted to put more excitement into her life, but this was to much. She could feel the media reporters waiting outside the building, just begging for more information.

"Mitsuki?" Masami placed a gentle hand on Mitsuki's shoulder. Full Moon looked over at her manager.

"Hey."

"Shouldn't you be heading home soon? It's getting late."

"I'm fine." She really dreaded the idea of going back home to her grandmother's. It would be a painful experience. She knew that much. She could always just go back to Takuto's, but the last thing she wanted to do was burden him by constantly staying there. She would have to face her grandmother sometime. It was better sooner than later anyway.

"Are you sure? I'm heading back now. I think I should give you a ride."

"I'd rather walk." She smiled at the woman. Masami pulled her handback.

"But after what happened yesterday-" She began to protest.

"Thank you for worrying, but I think I can manage."

"It'll be dark soon." She frowned.

"I know." Mitsuki's smile never faltered. Masami gave her a hard stare. Was she serious? She wasn't completely sure.

"I guess there's no changing your mind?"

"Not a chance." She laughed lightly. Masami smiled, finally, in return.

"I'll be going then. Call me when you get back. I want to make sure you're safe."

"Alright." Mitsuki leaned back into the chair, getting more comfortable. The lights were still bright. They reflected off of the plain white tiles that patterned off throughout the large area.

Watching Masami's departure, Full Moon's smile dispersed. She wanted to be alone now. Yesterday she had only wanted company. She didn't quite understand these feelings well, but there was no changing them.

She thought about her fans. Singing was something that truly made her feel bliss. She would sing always if she could. Slowly she began to hum the melodyof 'Love Chronicle'. That song brought back the memories of her largest concert ever. It was such a happy time, but sadness had been hiding in the shadows.

She had just barely survived surgery and upon awaking, neither of her shinigami were with her. Her voice had gone raw. She had felt more lonely then than any other time in her life. Now was nothing compared to back then. These were the simple times.

"I want a break." Mitsuki truly wanted to go somewhere. Somewhere far away where no one would disturb her. "A vacation..."

"You can have a vacation anytime you want." Full Moon turned when she heard Takuto's voice. He stood there with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. One eyebrow was raised.

"Is that what it seems like?"

"It's not what it seems like. It's the truth." He walked towards her.

"Why are you here?" She didn't say it in a rude way, only ina curious one.

"Because my shoot was across the street." He uncrossed his arms. "I saw a red sports car drive off, but there was no Mitsuki in the passenger seat."

"I wanted to walk."

"It's dark."

"I know."

"Don't be stupid."

"I..." Anger erupted in her face. "I'm not!"

"Are so." Takuto tapped her nose with his pointer finger. His eyes held a hint of playfulness. Mitsuki's rage evaporated just as quickly as it had come. She beamed and giggled. "Come on."

"What?"

"I've got somewhere I want to take you." He held out his hand to her. A small blush burning up his cheeks. Mitsuki hesitated, but took his hand in the end. She grabbed it and he helped her up.

As soon as she was out of her seat, Takuto released the hand and began walking off. She followed close at heal.

**

* * *

**

Driving down the highway, Takuto's car sped just above the limit. He wasn't really worried about a ticket.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." The mysterious gleam in his eyes was large enough to upset Mitsuki. What was he thinking?

**

* * *

**

Arriving in front of woods, Mitsuki became confused. There was no way she was going into aplace like that. It looked creepy beyond reason. She wasn't one to fear lots of things, especially when Takuto was around, but that was just to much at this timeof night.

"Woods?" She quizzed, hoping this wasn't his plan.

**

* * *

**

_**All in all I think this was a pretty crummy chapter. It's also a ridiculous place to leave it off, but what can I say? I spend so much time writing actual stories, by the time I get to my fictions I'm all written out.**_


	6. Fireflies and Dating

**You're Here Now**

**I know that some parts seem boring so far, but trust me. I have a plan. I'm just trying to work things out a little bit. I'm taking one step out of a time with this fiction. Please be patient. I'm working my hardest so that you all enjoy what you are reading and do not waste your time.**

**I also understand my writing errors. I plan to eventually go over them and edit them. Sorry about that. I just type really fast and get confused without realizing it.**

**

* * *

**

_**Warning: May contain sexual content in the future**_

_**Rating: T for Teen**_

**Couple: Takuto and Mitsuki**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite or any of the characters associated with the series.**

**

* * *

**

**Recap: **Arriving in front of woods, Mitsuki became confused. There was no way she was going into that place. It looked creepy beyond reason. She wasn't one to fear lots of things, especially when Takuto was around, but that was just to much at this time of night.

"Woods?" She quizzed, hoping this wasn't his plan. **End Recap**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Fireflies And Dating**

**

* * *

**

The smell of wood and grass came to her nostrils with a gentle breeze. It was a somewhat comforting smell. Much more comforting than she would have expected it to be. She wanted to curse Takuto for dragging her through such a dark area, but it couldn't be helped.

**Flashback**

"Woods?" She quizzed, hoping this wasn't his plan. Takuto looked at her for a long moment and then crossed his arms.

"For year you expected to die in months. You showed barely any fear at all, but _this_ scars you?" He raised an eyebrow. She stared deep into his brown orbs and sighed. He was right. "Come on." Takuto grabbed her hand and started pulling her into the darkened area.

**End Flashback**

She had persisted on leaving at all once they had entered. She didn't understand that herself.

"Where are we going?" She questioned him once more. He didn't stop and kept his eyes on the path before them.

"You wanted to relax." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. "Well I'm giving you a chance to relax. I'm tired of your complaints."

"I don't..." She stopped, realizing that even though his voice sounded somewhat harsh, he was just teasing her. She smiled behind him and continued to allow him to drag her along. She considered possible destinations, but none of them fit correctly with the situation.

"We're almost there." Takuto informed. He released her hand and began to push aside a few bushes, creating an entrance. Mitsuki look at him and than the entrance. "Go on." He pushed. She nodded and passed him. Takuto heard her gasp and then passed through himself.

He smiled softly and looked at her back. She stood tense, staring at the gorgeous scene before her. There were only woods surrounding this place. It was large and open. Just being there felt like absolute freedom.

A small pond took up and ten by twenty foot area. Green, luscious grass spread out all around the vicinity. Fireflies glowed brightly around the water. With the moonlight flashing down, the scene looked unbelievable serene, astounding, perfect...

"It's... it's beautiful." Mitsuki turned back to face Takuto. A smile that almost looked sad on her face. Takuto frowned. He had expected her to be blissful about it, not sad.

"What's wrong?" He leaned his head to the side just the slightest. His heart skipped a beat as a tear rolled down her cheek and dripped off of her chin. Had he done something wrong?

"No..." Mitsuki giggled and wiped the extra salty water the tear left behind. This time she smiled brighter. She wasn't sad. She was just overjoyed. "Nothing is wrong." That assured Takuto. He tried to smile in return. Why had she looked so sad? "I'm just so happy." She walked forward, towards Takuto. He looked on at her with worry. "Thank you." Before he knew what was happening, she was slowly wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head into his chest.

Takuto had expected her to be happy. yes, but why the sudden display of affection? He blushed.

"Mitsuki...?" He grasped her shoulders and pulled her off him for a moment to look into her eyes, curious. She was still smiling.

Mitsuki couldn't explain it to him. She knew it would sound strange and corny. It was simpler than it seemed. All of her emotions throughout the past months had just been stored up within her. She had been so fatigued. She finally felt awake and relieved. She was back to her normal self again and all along it had just taken a single glance at serenity.

Staring into Takuto's eyes, Mitsuki leaned up. She was about to kiss his lips, but for some reason she settled for his cheek. They hadn't kissed much throughout the years. They weren't officially dating or anything like that, but it was close enough.

"We should go." Mitsuki grabbed his hand and began to lead the way away from the beautiful area. She hadn't even bothered to question how he had come across it, or why he had actually brought her there. None of that mattered right now. She would ask him another time and place.

**One Month Later**

"Thanks for the meal!" Mitsuki spoke enthusiastically, picking up her plate. All the while, her maid and grandmother wondered why she was in such a great mood so early in the morning.

As Mitsuki made her way into the kitchen she hummed. Her school uniform looked fabulous. It was similar to the one she had worn when she was younger, but the colors were different. Purple replaced pink. It was also slightly more bold.

Mitsuki's dyed blond hair swung from side to side with each step. School was finally starting up again. She was in tenth grade now. High school was much better than middle school. She had learned that throughout her freshman year.

Mitsuki was also grateful that Takuto would be visiting her class today. He was going to give a speech about the difficulties of making it in life. When she had confronted him about it, he had confessed that he didn't want to do it, but the teacher had made him feel guilty. She had to laugh at that.

She wondered if anyone would say anything. She was lucky to have no one question her that day before. She couldn't tell people that she was Full Moon. Full Moon was supposed to be older. If anyone asked she would say Full Moon was her cousin. They looked alike. Only her close friends knew the truth.

Grabbing something front the closest, Mitsuki began to pulled her blond hair up. She placed a brown wig on her head. She had really hated the idea of wearing a wig, but Ooshige had convinced her that it was best. If she had a different hair color, no one would be as curious about it.

With the lengthy brown hair she seemed to look more natural. With that in mind she felt more at ease. Walking over to the door she pulled up her purple back back and slung it over her shoulder. She slipped on shoes and pulled up her long white socks.

"Goodbye!" She waved to the two seated at the table and slid open the door. Takuto was giving her a ride today. She was happy that she wouldn't have to walk on the second day.

Jogging up to the exit of the shrine, Mitsuki immediately noticed Takuto's blue sports car. He had not beaped for her out of courtesy. She ran up to the passenger's door and opened it, peaking in at Takuto. Jeans, a white top, and a leather jacket adorned his skin. As usual his hair was pulled back into a pony tail. A few stray strands curved around his handsome face.

"How long have you been waiting?" She asked, getting in and shutting the door.

"Five minutes." The door automatically locked and Takuto pulled the cars gears, pressing on the peddle. He headed down the road.

"Are you nervous?" Mitsuki looked over at Takuto. She didn't expect him to admit it. He was silent at first.

"Should I be?"

"I would, but you really shouldn't." She spoke honestly. Takuto bobbed his head.

The drive was not long. Takuto pulled into the visitors lot and parked the car. Students walked past, not noticing who was in the car.

"I should get out first." People would ask questions if they saw her in the same car as Takuto Kira, the famous male pop star. She opened the door and ducked low. Once she was out she shut the door and went around a few cars before she lifted her head up. She began to nonchalantly walk up the sidewalk, with other students.

From the side of Mitsuki's view she watched Takuto's car. He didn't get out right away. She expected him to wait until the coast was clear. The last thing he needed was to be bombarded by a bunch of teenagers.

**

* * *

**

Mitsuki placed one hand over the other on her oak desk. She leaned forward, anxious to know what Takuto was going to say when he entered. He would be talking for her last period class, the class she was currently occupying. She hadn't seen him once throughout the day, even though he had probably gone from classroom to classroom all day. She had hoped to at least see him roaming the halls once or twice.

"Class settle down." The red-headed, bespectacled female teacher spoke firmly. She stood in the center of the class. "I'm sure you've all heard about out speaker today?" The class erupted with noise. "Please hush!" She waited for everyone to calm down and then continued. "Takuto Kira is here today to speak to you about his profession and what it took to get there. He will explain the hardships and good times in his life. His main reason today is to give you all a slice of reality."

"I wonder what he looks like up close and in person." Some girl whispered to her friend. Mitsuki had overheard. She didn't pay any attention.

"Now, he should be here any moment. Stay quiet and show our guest what a well behaving class you all are." Even in the second day of school, Ms. Masami had a lot of faith in her class. Mitsuki admired that.

Mitsuki knew that Takuto was not one to judge so sternly. She was sure that he was not that best student himself. He had told her so once. Juggling school and music had been a difficult task.

There was knock on the door. As soon as it was opened, Takuto was revealed, a teacher along side him. The teacher bowed and walked away. She had obviously helped him get to where he needed to be.

There was a lot of chattering. Girls and guys each had their own opinions. Mituski stayed quiet the whole time, even though the friends that surrounded her couldn't stop talking. Excitement. There was a lot of it.

"Alright, alright, everyone!" The teacher gestured for everyone to be quiet again.

**

* * *

**

Takuto had started off explaining the death of his parents and how two men had taken him under their wing. Everyone had listened intently throughout the whole thing. Some parts seemed depressing, while others seemed uplifting and inspirational.

When he had told them about his throat cancer, everyone seemed to look at him in a different perspective. He had had to lie to them about getting it surgically removed, which was why had had stopped singing for some time. He couldn't tell them he died and when he came back to life it had disappeared.

"...and here I am today." He finally finished. He sighed in relief. He had talked so much his throat hurt and he had signed so many autographs his wrist ached. He wanted to go home and sleep for the rest of the days.

There was clapping from everyone, including the teacher. Takuto smiled, wondering why they couldn't have chosen someone else to do this, someone more experienced. There was of course the fact that he was local.

"Questions?" The teacher questioned. Students hands flew up. "You." The teacher pointed to one.

"After surgery, how long did it take you to regain your voice?" A male asked.

Takuto looked at Mitsuki. He had never really had surgery, so he figured it was best to use her experience.

"Not that long. A month maybe." He wasn't completely sure.

"You." The teacher pointed to another. This time it was a girl.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She leaned forward, with excited eyes.

"Now, is that really appropriate?" Ms. Masami began. The girls interjected, questioning him over.

"Do you?"

Takuto blushed. He looked around and his eyes landed on Mitsuki, who also held a small blush. They weren't officially going out. They were just really close. What was he supposed to say? If he said yes, what would she say? If he said no, what would she think? His silence seemed to go on forever. How was he going to answer? It wasn't such a difficult question. He shouldn't be taking so long. Finally he gulped back worry and chose one.

"I do." He finally responded. He noticed Mitsuki's blush. The girls began talking again, some sounded disappointed.

**

* * *

**

"I never want to do that again." Takuto said as he pressed the peddle with his foot. His head was really hurting him now. Mitsuki buckled her seat belt.

"Was it really that bad?"

"It was worst than what I thought it would be like." He made a quick, sharp turn. Mitsuki leaned back, considering his earlier reply to a certain question.

_"I do."_

"Does this mean we're officially boyfriend and girlfriend?" She had no idea where she had gathered up the courage to say such a bold thing, but she never had time to stop herself. She blushed. Takuto seemed to be blushing even more.

"If you want it to." He spoke after a long time. Mitsuki smile.

"I do."

**

* * *

**

_**This chapter had a point. It was supposed to show that Takuto and Mitsuki were finally going to actually be going out as boyfriend and girlfriend. They really always acted like it, but now it's official.**_


End file.
